Mad Hatter Mafia
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: The Men of the Mafia found an addiction to a cherry blossom."Killing is all part of the job. The drama with men of other Mafia, however, is not. I didn't sign up for this." "Sorry Sakura. Most girls like having a bunch of men after them."MultiSaku AkaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Mad Hatter Mafia- re-edited.

Chapter one.

-start-

Sakura Haruno is a powerful woman; mentally and physically. Very few know who she works for and what she does for money, but many know the lie she tells; not even her boyfriend, Hidan Yuuga, knows the truth. Those who don't know believe she is nothing but a small town personal investigator- but really, she is the second boss of one of the most powerful mafia in the entire U.S- Mad Hatter Mafia.

The first boss is known as the Mad Hatter- for his real name is unknown to anyone but his most trusted workers. Now, he wasn't the first Mad Hatter, but rather the grandson of the first. His father inherited the mafia after he died, and then the present boss inherited it from his father- whom was brutally murdered by another mafia, known as the Hearts Mafia. The Hearts Mafia and the Mad Hatter Mafia made a deal- it was a boundary. One half of Washington state was Mad Hatter territory- this territory consisted of the side near the ocean, while the other half belonged to the Hearts. The Hearts boss was known as The Queen Of Hearts, having a secret name just like the Mad Hatter. Unlike the Mad Hatter, however, many knew her real name; Vivian Dupre.

Vivian was the most sadistic person to ever rule the 'Kingdom Of Hearts'- as it was usually called- and would kill her workers for messing up a single job. She would cut off their heads like an actual queen would back in medieval times. And very unlike the Mad Hatter mafia, the Hearts mafia doesn't secretly work under the government. They're actually evil. Like the bad guys in those action movies.

Of course, with every villain, there's a super hero. Our super hero just so happens to be the highly spoken of, Sakura Haruno, that was mentioned above.

As you all know, every hero faces trouble. And every hero has a lover or some such.

Ours seems to have _more_ than just one admirer.

It was an early autumn morning, leaves were on the ground and the air was cooled by a light wind, when Sakura was getting ready to go to work, as was her boyfriend whom also lived with her. Sakura walked into the kitchen fully dressed in a short black miniskirt and a tight, slick, black long-sleeved shirt with a V-neck, revealing a slight view of her d-cupped breasts. When she walked in, she saw Hidan standing over the stove with a spatula in his right hand and a pan with scrambled eggs in it in his left hand- he didn't notice the pink haired girl walk in as he was too busy scooping half of the eggs onto a plate and the other half on another plate.

It was a bit of a relief for the emerald eyed girl after the last time she saw him cooking. The last time he had been stark naked except for a white, "Kiss the Jashinist", apron. He thought that by doing this, he could get some action. Instead, Sakura threw clothes at him, forcing him to get dressed. Yeah, he didn't get any sex that night.

Sakura walked up to her silver haired boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind and burring her face into the soft fabric of his shirt between his shoulder blades. She felt a chuckle rumble from the mans chest and escape his lips as he made her let go of him and then turned around to face her, a grin on his face even though he still held the-now empty- pan and spatula.

"Hey, I made you some fucking eggs." Hidan announced as he gave the object of his affections a half hug and a kiss on the forehead before setting the pan and cooking utensil down.

"Thanks. It's so good that you know how to cook, or else we'd be eating burnt ramen or ordering take-out every day." Sakura said as she took one of the plates Hidan held out for her and then kissing him on the cheek. She took a seat at the counter, pulling the backless cushioned bar stool out and sitting on it as she set her plate on the black granite. The kitchen was a modern-black theme, with stainless steel oven, sink, dishwasher, microwave, coffee maker, and refrigerator- all a silver and black color. The flooring was simple wood and the walls were painted gray, a countered island sat in the middle, separating the oven and the fridge, covered with black granite that rested on top of the cheery oak wood block and came out in the open, so chairs could be placed under the open area and people could sit there like at a normal table. The cabinets were black with round silver handles and a silver boarder. It was a nice kitchen- and altogether a nice apartment for the crappy building they lived in.

Sakura and Hidan quickly finished eating so they could get to work and then they washed their dishes of any access food and put them in the dishwasher. Hidan was just about to leave for work, grabbing his black Mercedes car keys and black leather jacket when Sakura ran up to him and lightly kissed him on the lips, pulling back quickly with a smile.

However, this was a little _too _quickly for Hidan, as he pulled her back and slammed his lips onto hers, his arms wrapping around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, pulling them closer together. Hidan licked her bottom lip and she granted him access into her moist cavern, Sakura moaning slightly as his tongue roamed her inner mouth. Within seconds Hidan has her naked and pinned her down on the dinning table.

-Half an Hour later-

"Hidan, I can't believe you!" Sakura yelled while going through her drawers, trying to find clothes that weren't ripped up.

Hidan came into her room and wrapped his arms around her waist, "C'mon Sak, can't you fuckin' stay home today?" he asked, placing his chin on her shoulder. Sakura sighed, saying, "No, Hidan. I can't and you can't either! Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Leader won't give a shit if I don't go one fucking day." The silver haired man mumbled, burying his nose in the crook of her neck, sighing in content at the smell of strawberries that he inhaled.

"Didn't you come home covered in bruises last time because you were two hours late for a meeting?" Sakura asked, knowing full well that the answer was yes and the pink eyed man would give in, let go of her, and go to work. This happened at least once a month.

"Oh yeah. Ugh, I better fucking go then." Hidan did just as the pinkette predicted; he let her go, kissed her cheek, said goodbye and left.

Sakura found another black long-sleeved shirt and another black miniskirt just like the ones she wore before and quickly put them on, over her red lace bra and panties. She went into her closet and got a pair of black high heels that crossed over her toes and crisscrossed their way up to her ankle. As soon as she heard the door shut, signaling Hidan's leave, she walked over to the nightstand by her bed. She rested her right foot on her left knee as she opened a hidden container in the heel and pulled out a small silver key. She jabbed the key into the keyhole in her nightstand, turned and heard the click, pulled the key out, and opened the door.

There was the sight of a silver gun with the engraving of 'Bloody Blossom' in red on it surrounded by pink and white cherry blossoms and red bloodied vines. If Hidan knew she had this, he'd force her to quit being a 'P.I' as he thinks she is. Which is exactly why Sakura had to hide it.

Sakura reached her hand to the back of the drawer in the nightstand and pulled out a tan strap. There were two straps that were connected by a gun holder, which was to hold her gun- hence the name- _gun holder._

She held up her skirt and strapped it on her right thigh before putting the gun in the holder and pulling her skirt down to make sure the gun wouldn't show.

Sakura pushed the drawer back in and locked it, making sure no one could get in without the key. She went back to her closet and pulled out a long tan cloak (Akatsuki anime robe but the collar is shorter and open and the ends reach her knees and flow out).

The pinkette grabbed her car keys and walked out the door of the apartment she shared with Hidan. The apartment was two floors; on the first floor was the kitchen, living room, and dinning room. You might think that there was no need for two people to have an entire dinning room with a dinning table meant for ten people, but they have that for two reasons; 1, it came with the rest of the furniture. 2, sometimes Hidan's groups or coworkers would come and do business her. Hidan always made sure Sakura was gone when they came over, for whatever reason.

Anyway, on the second floor were four bedrooms and a bathroom. One bedroom was Sakura's, another Hidan's and the last two were guest rooms- also for when Hidan's coworkers come over and it's late. Hidan had objected to him and Sakura having separate bedrooms, saying that it would make it harder for him to fuck her, and that they should share a bed so it's easier for him to get her to have sex. Of course, Sakura just rolled her eyes and said no.

Sakura walked out the door and down the hideous green steps and towards the parking lot. She clicked the unlock button on her car keys and then walked over to the flashy red Buggati Veyron.

Sakura opened the door and got in. Jabbing the key in and turning the car on, she drove away.

It took fifteen minutes until she was at the parking lot near where she worked on trihide road. Sakura turned the car off, took the keys out, opened her door, and stepped out. She stuck her keys in her pocket and walked toward the gate.

"Hey brother, look! The pretty lady is here!" The left gate keeper called to the right.

"Huh? Hey, pretty lady, you're late!" The right one yelled and they both walked up to her when she neared the gate.

"Hello Dee, hello Dum." She greeted them.

"Sakura!" a new voice called her name, snapping her attention from the two twins in front of her to a blonde man that was running up to her left.

"Yes, Elliot?" Sakura asked the blonde, now identified as Elliot March- the assistant to the boss of Mad Hatter Mafia.

"Boss wants you to kill this gang that keeps getting in the way- here's the file," Elliot handed her a black folder with bunch of papers inside it before continuing, "There are pictures and data of all eleven men, and what info we have about them. Boss expects you to explain why you were late when you see him. The gang is known as the KatNins- a stupid name, if you ask me." Sakura snorted in agreement with that statement.

"They were last seen around Seattle. Their hideout is somewhere near Rowlands Amusement park. Oh, on your way back you need to stop at the tower there and meet up with the boss for a meeting with the Amusement Towers Makeshift." Elliot told her.

"Remember it takes 2 hours to get there and back so it's going to be dark when you get back. Be careful!" Elliot added as an after thought.

Sakura smiled at him before waving to both him and the twins, saying "Thanks Elliot! I will, bye!" as she headed towards her car with the folder in her arms. She was stopped when Elliot ran up to her, yelling "Wait!" as he stopped right next to her and handed her car keys.

"Boss wants you to take his car instead of yours or one of the work cars for some reason." Elliot explain, rubbing the back of his sheepishly.

The emerald eyed girl smiled and nodded, taking the keys and walking over to the car that she knew belonged to her boss- who was also the founder of Mad Hatter Mafia. It was a black mclauren F1. Sakura unlocked the doors and got in, she turned the car on and drove out of the parking lot. It would take a while to get to the hideout of the Katnins, and she knew better than to go through the file while driving, so she drove for an hour and stopped at a McDonalds to get something to eat for lunch. First she parked in the parking lot to look at the files Elliot gave her, she stopped the car but left the power on so the air-conditioning still flowed and the radio blasted music thought he speakers, and pulled the black file out from under her seat. As soon as she opened the file, a small white sheet of paper about the size of her palm fell out and slipped down to rest at Sakura's foot. After bending down and picking the paper up, Sakura read the note.

_Sakura,_

_If you are reading this, that means Elliot didn't forget to give you the keys. That's good. _

_I wanted you to ride in my car because mine isn't as flashy as yours is and because no one will find it suspicious._

Sakura snorted at this. Yeah, a super expensive black car with the license plate saying 'MHMafia' was _certainly _not suspicious.

_I left you money for food or a hotel if you run into trouble or anything else you might need. Don't forget to go to the Clock Towers amusement park in the Kingdom Of Hearts and give the note in the back of this folder to the Amusement Towers makeshift- I may be there and in that case you needn't worry, however you still have to be there for the meeting just in case I'm not._

_Have a safe trip._

As usual the boss didn't sign it.

Sighing, Sakura took some of the money in the folder and pulled into the drive-through. She ordered a big Mac and pulled up to pay.

The man at the window nearly fainted when he saw her and when he saw the Sakura inside, he turned bright red- probably because Sakura was very beautiful and she was driving an incredibly fancy car. Some guys get turned on by beautiful women in hot cars. Or maybe it was hot women in beautiful cars.

Same thing, really.

"Uh… t-that'll be three dollars." The cashier cursed himself for stuttering. He had seen many of gorgeous woman, and almost all of them naked, yet somehow, this one girl was making him feel like an eight year old with his first crush. She had nice boobs- yeah, he was staring at her chest, you can't really blame him though- almost flawless skin, petal pink hair, and the most stunning emerald eyes. If only he could find out if she had a boyfriend or not… well, even if she did, it wouldn't stop him.

"Here," Sakura handed the blond haired, blue eyed cashier a ten dollar bill, "Keep the change."

"Thank you. Uh, I don't think I've seen you around. I'm sure I would recognize someone as beautiful as you." The blonde put on his charming side, trying to woo the girl in the car, who laughed slightly at the compliment, sending him a warm smile that reached his heart.

"I'm actually from forks." Sakura told him, smile still in place.

"Forks, eh? It's always raining there, you might need to watch of for vampires and werewolves." The guy grinned, showing off his fox-like whisker scars that were on his cheeks. A blush had risen on his cheeks as he prepared to ask 'The Question'.

"Look, I know it's weird 'cause we just met and all… but would you consider going out with me?" And alas, the tough blond haired man, who thought he could withstand anything, was reduced to nothing but a blushing wimp.

"I'm sorry, but I'm only here on business, so I won't be here for much longer. Maybe some other time?" Sakura politely rejected him. Her boss had told her (for some odd reason) that she shouldn't let anyone know that she had a boyfriend. Sakura assumed it was because that could be used against her. You all have seen those action movies where the lover of the main character is either kidnapped or killed, haven't you?

"Sure! Here," The blond cashier handed her the receipt for her meal after quickly jolting down his cell phone number on the back, "Feel free to call me if you ever need anything. My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" The blonde grinned as wide as he could, happy that he might still have the slightest chance.

"Oh, and uh… you might wanna hurry to the second window. Your food's probably cold by now, sorry." Naruto apologized, just now remembering where he was and why the stunning girl in front of him was here. Sakura giggled, before waving and driving up ahead to get her food.

Next stop- Katnins hideout.

(90-90-90)

So? Major editing done, right? I hope you guys like this. The plot is also going to be VERY different, but still a little of the same.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**_R_**

E

**_V_**

I

**_E_**

W

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O


	2. Chapter 2

Mad Hatter Mafia

Re edit.

Chapter 2.

Recap: "Oh, and uh… you might wanna hurry to the second window. Your food's probably cold by now, sorry." Naruto apologized, just now remembering where he was and why the stunning girl in front of him was here. Sakura giggled, before waving and driving up ahead to get her food.

Next stop- Katnins hideout.

End of Recap.

Chapter 2 starts now.

::. Are you ready?.::

-An abandoned area 76.8 miles south of Seattle, Washington.

The parking lot of an old run down inn.

November 27th, 2010. 1:32 p.m-

A gang of eleven men were hanging around their cars in the parking lot of a hotel that had long since been abandoned and all of them either smoking or drinking. They all wore heavy wool coats that would keep them warm from the harsh winds that were blowing and the sunless sky. It was near winter and in Seattle, it would always be cold this time of year.

Ashes from the cigarettes lightly drifted down to the wet cement as the smoke flew west with the winds when the leader of the gang spoke up. "Guys," He got their attention, "Do you hear something?" He asked. Everyone was silent, trying to hear what the leader had been hearing. It was a faint humming, the sound a car engine would make. As this thought settled into their minds, they began to panic, knowing someone was coming right at them as the humming became more clear and tire screeches from the ice could be heard. All the men reached inside their coats and pulled out their guns, aiming it at the direction the sound was coming from, prepared to shoot and kill any threats.

A black car suddenly appeared, skidding to halt right in front of them. The men took no hesitation to shooting the fancy and- no doubt expensive- car. Unfortunately for them, the car had been specially made by the boss of Mad Hatter Mafia with rare bullet-proof metal, tires, and windows. Not even a dent would be made.

The drivers side door opened and the leader of the gang shouted at his underlings to stop and wait for his command. The pink haired woman stepped out from the car, her long detective-like cloak flowing with her movements. Her gun was skillfully hidden by said cloak, and her face was a mask of innocence. She was going for the sleek but innocent approach.

She shut the car door- the engine still running, for she didn't plan to take long- and walked up to the leader- the only one who remained with his gun up and pointed at her- the others still held their guns but they had lowered them to the ground. She walked with power and grace, the wind blowing her hair and cloak back adding to the dramatic scene.

"Hello," A smile was on her face when she stopped in front of the leader. He did not lower his gun, but did nod; acknowledging her existence and silently saying he would be up to communication.

"Is this the Katnins gang?" Sakura asked sweetly, tilting her head to the side with the smile still clearly evident on her face. The leader grinned before lowing his gun and tossing his head back to get his black bangs out of his dull blue eyes, which were focused in a form of lust on her- or rather, her body.

"Depends who's asking, sweetheart." He said through slightly yellow teeth- a cause of his smoking. His breath stank of tobacco and beer, but she stayed with it: she was determined to succeed.

The leader shoved his gun back into a pocket inside his jacket and wrapped his arm around the pinkette's shoulders, pulling her close to him. He moved his mouth close to her ear, "So what's your name, baby?" he asked huskily, his warm breath fanning out on her ear and making her want to flinch away from him.

"Sakura." She answered sweetly, not showing any fear or signs of wanting to ring his neck. Sakura could feel a chuckle rumble from the leaders chest and also felt his arm leave her shoulders and his hand travel down to her ass, resting on top of it. She came so close to snapping and ripping his arm off.

"How suitable," He smirked as his other hand took a strand of her pink hair in his fingers. "My name is Daichi, and yes, this is the Katnins." He answered, looking her in the eye. "Why would such a lovely lady like you want to know that?" He asked. The hand that was resting on her butt moved up a little, towards the hem of her skirt. His fingers crawled inside, and the coolness of his pale skin- freezing due do the temperature of the outside and his lack of gloves- touched her warm flesh, telling her it was time to end this game.

The pink haired woman rested her hand on the hand of his that was in the top of her skirt, and exhaled, a smirk forming. She looked Daichi in the eye, "So I know I'm killing the right gang." she answered.

With that, she pulled out of his grip and retrieved her gun from it's strap, quickly aiming at the other ten men and killing them all quickly with a simple pull of the trigger. Sakura had no time to see the gory sight of their blood covering the cement, flowing out of the small wound in their hearts from the bullet she had blasted. She turned back around, her gun ready to shoot the leader, but Daichi was no where to be seen.

"You bitch," He hissed, dropping down from being on top of the car behind her. His black gun was pointed straight towards her head and his eyes were narrowed into a glare. "I'd kill you… but I'd much rather finish what I tried to start." He growled with a lustful smirk on his face as he tackled Sakura to the ground, forcing the gun out of her hand, making it slide away from their bodies and towards the brick wall at the end of parking lot.

Daichi was now directly on top of Sakura, his right hand pinning both of her wrists down above her head. Sakura's green eyes widened as the man pressed his lips against hers in a forceful kiss, shoving his tongue into her wet cavern. Daichi's free hand roamed down to her shirt, not hesitating to literally rip the fabric in half. He unclasped her bra from the front, not once letting his mouth leave hers, and his hand cupped her left breast, ceasing the goose bumps that had formed on her skin from the cold. Sakura let out a cry as she started to thrash around in his hold, blindly kicking and kneeing until she scored, and accidentally kneed him in the crotch. Daichi released her lips from his so he could let out a groan of pain as he clutched the harmed area.

This gave Sakura enough time to jump up and re-clasp her bra and pull her now ruined shirt off and button up her cloak. She ran over and grabbed her gun just in time to catch him standing back up. She shot, but her aim missed by a few inches and could only graze his shoulder. The blue eyed man pulled his gun back out and quickly shot, not caring as to what it was he hit. The bullet lashed Sakura's right leg and left her limping. She bent down to quickly look at the wound, but her hair fell off her neck and two tattoos were seen. One was a black hat, the insignia of the Mad Hatter Mafia. It had a red ribbon that was tied around the bottom of the hat and tucked into the ribbon were playing cards as well as flowers. The second tattoo was nothing but the words "Bloody Cherry Blossom" in gothic font and printed in red with bloodied thorns curling around the letters as well as a blossom branch underneath the words.

Daichi's eyes widened, realizing who she was. "Y-your from the Mad Hatter Mafia?" He gasped out in shock, not having seen the tattoo of the signal Mad Hatter hat on her neck when he tried to rape her. At Sakura's smirk, he ran- not even bothering to act man enough to fight. Sakura tried to shoot him again, but he had gotten in her car and drove off. With her eyes wide, she sat down on the cold cement and clutched her wounded leg. This was by far the worst mission ever. She almost gets raped, then her leg gets shot, and now her bosses car was stolen by the leader of a gang she was supposed to kill? God, boss was gonna kill her.

"Hm… You did much better than I'd have thought you would do." A voice spoke from behind her, jolting her senses awake and putting her on guard. She grabbed her gun and held it tightly in her hand. She had no need to turn around, for the person whom the voice belonged to walked in front of her and knelt down.

Sakura said nothing, but lowered her gun, seeing this man as no threat when he pulled out some bandages from his coat.

"The Mad Hatter wont be happy with you. So, if you ever decide to leave that bastard, here's my card. I'd be more than willing to recruit you into my mafia- we also work under the government, so you wont have to worry about being a criminal or whatever. Just give me a call if you're interested, I'm sure the Mad Hatter's gonna force you to leave soon, be it your own will or his order. He's always been such an ass." The man grinned as he wrapped the pinkette's up in the bandages.

"Oh," The man stood up and removed his jacket, showing a plain, tight red t-shirt. He removed the piece of clothing from his skin and handed it to Sakura, "I realized you have no shirt. Put this on." he spoke.

Sakura looked at him strangely, before accepting the shirt with a soft 'thank you' and taking her jacket off it pull it over her head. It was a little too big for her, but it was better than nothing. She pulled her cloak back on and looked up, ready to thank the mysterious man, but was met with the sight of a empty, blood covered parking lot. The man had disappeared without so much as a single sound.

She stood up somewhat shakily and looked down at the card he had given her.

A drop of water fell onto the card.

The pink haired woman looked up at the gray sky and saw little white dots floating down to the ground. It was snowing, and hard. Within seconds, the cement had been covered with a light layer of snow and it turned red in some places, due to the massive blood that was coming out from a bunch of hearts.

The pinkette looked back down at the car, determined to find out who it was that had helped her.

"…No way."

::. Let us rap this up .::

Chapter 2 ends now.

Review if you love Madara.

Review if you love Pein.

Review if you want this story to be continued.

Review if you don't want Sakura to break up with Hidan.

Review if you DO want Sakura to break up with Hidan.

Review if you want to know who the Mad Hatter is.

Review if you want to know who Sakura ran into.

Review if you want a One-shot of your choice.

Review if you wish an anime character would come to life.

Review who you think it will be, and I'll write you a one-shot. You don't even have to get it right.

Yeah. So review.

I THINK I DID A KICK ASS JOB ON THIS!


	3. Chapter 3

Mad Hatter Mafia

Re-edit

Chapter 3

Recap: The pink haired woman looked up at the gray sky and saw little white dots floating down to the ground. It was snowing, and hard. Within seconds, the cement had been covered with a light layer of snow and it turned red in some places, due to the massive blood that was coming out from a bunch of hearts.

The pinkette looked back down at the car, determined to find out who it was that had helped her.

"…No way."

End of Recap.

Chapter 3 starts now.

::Are You Ready?::

* * *

><p><em>Akatsuki Mafia<em>

_Madara Uchiha- Leader_

_Phone: (###)***-5555_

_Email: MadaraUchiha(a)Akatsuki .evil_

_Residence: Akatsuki Base, Seattle, Washington_

The pinkette gasped in shock when she read the card. The Akatsuki? That sounded familiar. She remembered her boss ranting on about them- saying how annoying the leader was, how frustrating the members were, and how idiotic their plans were. Maybe it was the bosses rants that made the name sound familiar.

Finding herself now able to stand, Sakura looked around at the snow covered sight before her. The snow that was still falling now covered all the bodies, but the blood had sunk through the snow, making the white turn blood. An unpleasant sight for most, but Sakura was used to seeing so much blood, even more.

Sakura pulled her cherry colored flip phone out of her trench coats pocket and then pulled the receipt from Mc Donalds out from her other pocket. She looked down at the back of the receipt, and punched the number that was scribbled down into her phone.

'_Wait, what does the 'evil' part stand for in that email address?' _Sakura wondered to herself while the ringing sound filled her ear, waiting for someone to pick up their phone.

'_**Evil Villains In League?'**_ Inner Sakura, Sakura's inner self, suggested.

Sakura was about to reply to her inner, when a voice came through the phone, signaling the person she called had answered.

"_Uh… Hello? Uzumaki residence, Naruto speaking… yeah." _The voice spoke through the other end of the receiver.

"Hello, Naruto. I- I don't know if you remember me… but my name is Sakura- the girl from-"

"_From Mc Donalds! Of course I remember you. There's no way I could forget someone as pretty as you." _Naruto cut Sakura off, saving her the trouble. She could tell he was grinning on the other end of the line.

"Okay, this might be a little weird, but you're the only one I know can help me. I really need a ride somewhere because mine was uh… stolen." Sakura spoke into the phone, feeling a little flustered and embarrassed to have to call a guy she met at a fast food drive thru to take her to a meeting.

"_No prob! Where are you?" _Naruto asked.

"I'm at…" Sakura quickly ran out of the alley way- despite the protest of her injured leg- to get to a street so she wouldn't have to tell him she's in a dark alley. She quickly reached a road, and all the way down the street about a mile away she could see a small shop. Examining the big green sign on top of it, she was able to make out 'Tealeaves'. Her eyesight had to be good to aim a gun, so that little skill came in handy.

"Tealeaves café on… Veronica street, in Seattle." Sakura answered once she saw the street sign.

"_I'll be there in about half an hour!" _Naruto said.

"Great! Thanks so much!" Sakura breathed out in relief. If she didn't get to that meeting, boss would _kill_ her.

"_No problem. Bye!" And they hung up._

"I better get moving to that café, then."

-()-()-

Yepies. It was Madara. I feel generous. I NEED IDEAS. I'll write one-shots for anyone that gives me ideas. Please.

Ja. The (A) is because the normal 'at' sign won't work.


	4. Chapter 4

I Am Putting All Of My Stories On Hiatus.

Due to School issues (damn them) and my brothers and dad, I will not continue writing until Summer.

I WILL Probably update a story or add a new one if I get the chance. But most likely not.

I'm sorry and I'll miss you. You're reviews have always inspired me and I hope to read more of them eventually. I hope you'll understand.

Till late summer… or next year,

Logging out Ketsueki No Kuki ^_^ Miss You ALL!


End file.
